Finding My Song
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Kagamine Rin has to finish a song in time to show the others, but she can't seem to write a good enough one. KAITO shows her that inspiration can come from anywhere.


Author's Note:

**EDIT: This story is rated 'T' for Teen. If you are 14 yrs or younger, and can't even tell me what a 'pedo-bear' means, then please leave this story. I am 17 and sometimes write things that only other 17 yr olds (it's a generalization kids) will understand. I LOVE Kingdom Hearts and Vocaloids, but my comments and stories do not mean that I go OUT OF MY WAY to 'scar' you. Remember that ratings are there for a reason. I will not apologize for my comments nor my writing. You're just going to have to be okay with not reading it. Sorry, but that's why the rating is there.**

**Oh, and BTW, I didn't even write KH anywhere in this Author's Note. Please do not over exaggerate. The person I'm speaking to knows who they are.**

**Like I have promised many a time before, the comment sent to me (actually twice which is over kill), has been deleted. I do not mean to offend and you know I love you all for being nice.**

**Lastly, THANK YOU SO MUCH to TheMetroidCapsule for her encouragement. I'm glad and you cheered me up. I also thank the other 3 people who reviewed with nice comments. You guys are part of why I write.**

I DO NOT SUPPORT PEDO-BEAR! I SWEAR IT!

So my best friend, **TheMetroidCapsule**, cosplays as my Kagamine Rin and I as her KAITO. She absolutely adores them both and so for a while I'd been trying to come up with something to write Vocaloid-wise. This is what I came to.

**Warnings**: none. There is neither yuri nor yaoi and no lemon/lime at all in this story. It's purely a friendship thing, sorry you sex-cravers. No pairings this time around. But if you really want, I may write some Gakupo/KAITO later on…yes I DO like that pairing…screw off!

XP

Enjoy it guys!

* * *

'Finding My Song'

* * *

"Man!"

Rin grumbled as she crumpled up another paper and threw it across the room with a large amount of force as her tiny arm could muster. She'd been stuck for a long time on a song to write and could not for the life of her figure out what to do. What to write.

She was expected to perform her new song in front of everyone and she really had no idea what the others would think if she told them she had nothing to sing. She briefly contemplated asking for the help of the other Vocaloids. But one by one she began to shake her head and mentally cross them out.

Len was her mirror and buddy, but he always made fun of her and this embarrassing problem she had encountered would only give the annoying brat something to use against her. Hatsune Miku was a definite no. Although kind, Hatsune was also a big taker of the stage. She always liked to be the center of attention, and the fear of having her light taken by the already popular 16 year old made Rin shiver. She quickly pondered the next choice.

Gakupo was a no as well. He was funny to be around seeing as his sarcasm gave Rin quite a show, but he was so mean sometimes! He was constantly telling her how irresponsible and childish she was. MEIKO was no better. And her cocky attitude immediately led Rin to the next Vocaloid. Megurine was a sweetheart, but Rin hardly knew her and already Megurine was completely buried up to her neck in song writing work she had to do. But then Rin remembered the last Vocaloid.

KAITO. He was kind and always willing to help Rin, or anyone else for that matter, in any situation at any time. Rin smiled to herself and set about finding the blue haired robot.

She peered around the corner of the room to KAITO's and found said blunette sitting quietly at the window, staring down at a book of some sort.

'Perfect' Rin thought, and she skipped down the hall to the kitchen and a freezer she had stored her special lock box inside of. MEIKO was also there and raised her eyebrow as the little blonde girl rummaged through the lock box. Finally, she pulled out a small container of Häagen**-**Dazs, KAITO's favorite ice cream.

She then skipped back to the room and knocked politely, so unlike her, and waited as KAITO looked up. A smile immediately attached itself on his expression.

"What's up?" he asked. Rin walked in meekly and stared at the floor pretending to be quite embarrassed.

"Well, I've been having trouble writing a song and, I needed your help. Nobody else is nice enough." She said. KAITO closed his book and beckoned her over before turning to his desk and picking up a notebook. Rin walked over and hoped into KAITO's lap. He was like a big brother to her.

"What exactly is it you wanted to write about, Rin?" he asked. Rin thought for a moment before setting down the Häagen-Dazs in front of KAITO. Puzzled, he looked from the ice cream to her. Rin smiled sweetly.

"I wanted you to have that. For helping me." She said. KAITO smiled again and chuckled. His laugh itself was made of music.

"Thank you." Rin took the pen from KAITO.

"I wanna write about having a big brother." She said. KAITO nodded.

"Alright. Start with a good introduction. What is it about the brother that you find bad or good. Whatever it's about, make sure it's in the introduction." Rin shook her head.

"No, it's a nice song. I wanna write about you, KAITO." She turned and hugged him, burying her face in his long, blue scarf. "You're my big brother."

KAITO laughed again and pulled away. "Okay, then what do you like about me. What do I do that you appreciate?" Rin's eyes widened and she wrote down the first stanza of her song.

"Okay, now what?" she said. A knock at the door and the two looked up. Hatsune was in the doorway.

"Nii-san, MEIKO said to tell you to come see her. She said it's important." KAITO nodded and turned to Rin.

"Looks like you'll have to go ahead without me. Start with something simple and keep refining the idea. It'll come to you." He said. Rin nodded and reluctantly left, trudging back to her room.

But as she sat at her own desk, armed with a pencil and a large piece of paper, the whole picture appeared before her. Excited, Rin wrote as much as she could down on her paper.

The Vocaloids were seated and Rin felt the nervousness bubbling up within her. But she had decided to just sing her piece and make it sincere. Sincere like KAITO's kindness.

She cleared her throat and began,

_Sometimes when things get tough_

_And I feel like it's not enough,_

_I'll sit here like a kid_

_But do you know what my brother did?_

_He smiles at me and picks me up from the ground,_

'_No need to be so down'_

_He says, and we laugh together_

_Never was there a more laughter_

_Today my big brother is still here_

_Smiling, caring, being sincere_

_And now that my song is done_

_I hope he's proud of what I've become_

It wasn't quite the song ready for singing to large crowds, and Rin sulked silently to herself. But then she heard something she hadn't anticipated.

The Vocaloids applauded her and cheered. Rin blushed deeply at the affection, but her eyes went to KAITO, who smiled at her and nodded. She grinned and waved sporadically over at him.

"Thank you, big brother! You're the best!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes I know it's short and it kinda sucks. But it's meant to be short and sweet and I like it. So sue me. Anyway,

Review if you want to…but it'd make me happy if ya did :D


End file.
